


Into The Woods

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, But he’s also annoyed, Eskel is being lazy, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hunting, Lambert won’t shut up, M/M, Witcher brothers bonding and bickering in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Geralt and his brothers decide to go hunting before the worst of the winter weather sets in.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 344





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to all of those who have left such lovely feedback on my witcher brothers fics! You’re all amazing and make me want to keep writing!

“I keep hoping to pick up the scent of quail.” Eskel sighed, trudging along through the forest alongside his brothers. “We don’t have much stored away back at the keep.”

“Hmm.” Geralt hummed in agreement, leading the way through the brush, his sword in hand to cut through any heavy briars that blocked their path.

“Those little bastards are usually everywhere.” Eskel continued to lament. “But we’ve been walking for over an hour now and all I’m getting is the smell of stag and squirrel.”

“All I smell is Geralt.” Lambert huffed, holding tight to their crossbow as he followed behind the white haired witcher. “His bard’s been scrubbing him down with all sorts of fancy soaps.”

His elder brother growled a warning.

“Smells better than you, at least.” Eskel chuckled, giving Lambert a shove.

“Haha, very funny.” Lambert rolled his eyes, pushing him back.

“Quiet.” Geralt commanded them both, stopping quickly to scent the air around them. “Something’s close.”

He placed his sword back into its scabbard on his back as he crouched low to the ground to look for tracks.

“Very informative, Geralt.” Lambert sighed. “What’s close? Deer? Fox? Boar? Are we playing a guessing game?”

“Shut up,” Eskel hissed. “I smell it too...It almost smells like goat, but...”

“Ram.” Geralt decided, standing up straight once he’d found the sign he was looking for. A piece of fur rubbed against a nearby tree trunk.

He passed it to Eskel, who gave it a sniff and then handed it off to Lambert.

“Oh, that’s what I’ve been smelling?” The youngest witcher snorted. “I thought Eskel stunk of that damn goat of his.”

“You’re worse than Jaskier.” Geralt growled, moving along through the wood, slowly now and with watchful eyes. “Can’t stay fucking quiet.”

“Ouch.” Lambert muttered, stepping carefully behind his brother. “And here I thought we were having a nice time together.”

“Shh.” Eskel hushed him, nudging the younger wolf forward when he lingered in his way. “Shut up, walk, and ready the bow.”

“I do love you both so much.” Lambert grumbled, moving along while Geralt led them straight to their quarry.

...

“You could help, Eskel.” Lambert glared at his elder brother, who was currently stretched out on his back in the grass and basking in the sun that peeked through to the little clearing they’d found themselves in.

“One ram’s not a three man job, little tyke.” The scarred witcher grinned.

Geralt growled, working to pull out the rest of the animal’s innards with his knife while Lambert held the carcass in place.

“I think Geralt’s agreeing with me.” The young wolf hummed. “Unless that was another “Lambert, I hate you” sound.”

“I don’t hate you.” Geralt grunted, starting in on cutting all of the edible meat from their kill.

Eskel lifted his head, peeking one eye open curiously. “Did I here that right?”

Lambert smiled, a very genuine looking smile.

“Aww, Geralt.” He cooed at his brother. “Those are the kindest words you’ve ever said to me. Come give me a hug now...”

“Hold the damn sheep.” Geralt snarled before Lambert could reach for him. 

“Alright, alright, I overstepped. That’s fine.” His brother laughed, taking hold of the dead ram’s horns again. “It’s definitely a start though.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Geralt muttered. “I don’t hate you, but you are a dick.”

“That’s fair.” Lambert shrugged. “I’m still taking it as a compliment.” 

“Don’t.”

“Too late. Already have.”

...

Geralt made Eskel carry what remained of the ram back up the mountain, seeing as he’d been so keen to slack off during the butchering.

Eskel didn’t mind it, but he did continue to moan about the lack of quail in the forest on their way back to Kaer Morhen.

“Whose worse than the bard now?” Lambert groaned, bending to pick up a another of the mushrooms he’d been collecting in his pack.

“Both of you.” Geralt hummed, keeping the crossbow at his side so that Lambert could have his hands to gather.

“Hey! I’ve been perfectly behaved!” His little brother challenged him. “I even helped you butcher the ram, Geralt.”

“Hmm. You still whined about it.” 

Eskel laughed. 

“Hey, shut up, you! At least I didn’t pass out on the ground!” Lambert frowned at the larger wolf. “You were even snoring! Leaving us to do all the hard work. I wonder what Vesemir would think about that.”

“That’s enough.” Geralt sighed heavily. 

“Geralt!” Eskel stopped in the middle of the trail, causing Lambert to smack into his back.

“Shit! You big oaf!” He complained before Eskel was shoving him out of the way and grabbing the bow from Geralt, who nodded and tossed him an arrow.

They ended up bringing home a few quails after all, and Eskel was perfectly content to carry them as well, even humming a cheerful tune as he led the way back up to the castle.

“Hear him now?” Lambert sniggered at Geralt, bending to grab up one last mushroom before they left the forest behind. “He’s definitely worse than your bard.”

Geralt growled and shoved him down into the dirt.

Jaskier met them in the courtyard, as Vesemir had sent him out to feed the chickens not long ago, and he was very pleased to see the witcher brothers returning successful from their venture.

“So what did we find?” He inquired curiously, bounding up to Geralt but stopping when his dear wolf held up his bloodied hands.

“Oh...well, I suppose hugs and kisses can wait can’t they?” The bard nodded, gasping then when Lambert unexpectedly presented him with a Ram’s head. 

“Horns are really somethin’ on this one.” He declared proudly. “Think I’ll have the old man mount it.”

Geralt growled and shoved Lambert out of his way. “Come on.” He muttered to Jaskier. “I need a bath.”

“You certainly do.” His lover agreed, reaching to take his arm but then thinking better of it when he remembered how utterly filthy his witcher was. “No matter. We’ll have you cleaned up before dinner.”

“Gross.” Lambert groaned at them. “Come on, Eskel. Let’s go pluck the quail ourselves while Geralt defiles our bathwater.”

“This is why he thinks you’re a dick.” Eskel snorted back, getting a small grin out of Geralt even as he walked away.


End file.
